Amy's Black Rose
by Sky of Darkness 64
Summary: Sequel to Shadow's Rose. It's been three years since Shadow's death and Amy's not taking it to well. Whilke watching a report, Amy came across a report that may lead Amy to Shadow? ShadAmy and other pairings. Some swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Amy's black Rose

**[Amy's POV]**

**I stood there looking at the tombstone; I replaced the flower with new ones**

**It been three years since Shadows death, I remember it quite clearly for it's been giving me nightmares more than I thought.**

**FLASHBACK**

**I saw had been stab through the chest with a crystal connected to Mephile's body. A Shard had gone through his back and came out of chest. Mephiles shortened the Crystal and went face to face with Shadow. From my view of Shadow he had cough blood on Mephiles and was bleeding on his chest and his back. He took something out of his pocket; it's too small to see. He stuck on Mephiles and Mephiles look shock of what he just did. He took out a small object and Mephiles looked in fear and Shadow pressed down.**

**A huge explosion followed afterwards.**

**END FLASHBACK**

**I knew he is dead and I still can't get over it. His crimson eyes still embedded in my head. I just can't get over it. I heard some shuffling behind me and I quickly turned and looked but nothing was there. I must be hallucinating again, imagining Shadow still here. I sigh and drove my car to my apartment.**

**I opened the door and put my things down and gone for a drink of water.**

**I opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of Coke a Cola and lied down on the couch and turned on the T.V.**

**I flicked to the News and put the remote down and took a sip on my Coke.**

"**Tonight on 7, we bring you a special report about this hedgehog that has been spotted on Station Square." The host said intensely.**

"**This photo was caught on a street camera" She motioned to her left and an image came up of a hedgehog running down the street.**

"**We cleaned the image and this came up" The host said as the photo zoomed in the hedgehogs face and it started to clear up. **

**I was shocked to the face and I quickly dialled Sonics number.**

"**Hello, Sonic here."**

"**Turn on your TV and flick it to channel 7 and fast"**

**I said and I hung up on him. **

**I tuned and watch the show.**

"**This hedgehog couldn't have been Sonic the hedgehog for this one has red eyes but Sonic has green. Another proof this isn't Sonic is his body colour, this hedgehog is black and has red stripes on his quills. Another proof this isn't Sonic is his shoes." The image flicked to his shoes and the image of Sonics shoes appeared on the right. "This shoe is different to Sonics shoes and clearly this proof this isn't Sonic so who is this hedgehog who has got the neighbours scared. There are theories of this hedgehog might be but none of them really make sense. But it's safe to say that this has captured GUNs attention, they have promised to keep the city safe. That is all for 7 today see you next week"**

**I turned it off and noticed that it was beginning to rain. I ran out of the door and ****into the cold, wintery world.**

"**I have to find him" I thought to myself as I ran as fast as I can to find him.**

**I turned into a corner and found what I was looking for, A black hedgehog with red stripes across his quills, hands and leg. He was starting to walk down the road when I yelled "SHADOW WAIT UP"**

**[Shadow's POV]**

"**Shadow? " I though as I turned to find the pink hedgehog whom I examine 3 years **

**I crawled through the window to examine the pink hedgehog. I sat on her chair and looked at her face. Her face seems so familiar yet so different. She then started to scream and kept saying the name Mephiles and the word KILL. Tears started to roll out her eyes.**

**I had a sudden impulse to hold her in his arms, I resisted this but I couldn't leave her like this, she'll have nightmares to the following days **

**I carefully held her hands and whispered to her ear **

"**Your safe, stop crying" **

**I then thought I made a mistake and then I had another impulse to kiss her. I quickly planted a kiss on her cheek and whispered "Goodbye my Rose" and I crawled through the window and escape to the night.**

**END FLASHBACK**


	2. Chapter 2

**It was the same pink hedgehog who I had the urge to hug and kiss. I stop and asked**

"**Who are you referring to?" **

**She has tears on her eyes and she leaped on top of me and hugged me.**

"**Must resist" I thought to myself but it's no use I slowly hugged her back.**

**She fainted in my arms and I realised this weather is bad for her, I took out my chaos emerald and yelled "CHAOS CONTROL"**

**I teleported her to her apartment and lay here to her bed. **

**I found myself in a bad situation: **

**She has been soaked to the skin and needed a change of clothes or she'll become sick and she's asleep.**

**The phone rang, I answered without thinking.**

"**Hey Amy I watched the news, You think it's possible he's alive?" A voice said**

**I glared at the pink hedgehog**

"**Amy must be her name" I thought .**

"**Who is this?" I asked hoping to get a name.**

"**Who are you?" The voice said back but before he can ask me again I hung up on him.**

**[Sonic' s POV]**

"**What the hell?" I shouted as I dashed to Amy's apartment.**

**If that person attack Amy, I'm going to kill that person.**

**He noticed that the voice was awfully familiar**

**[Shadow's POV]**

**I slowly fished out her keys and Amy woke up. I put her keys and put it on the table and I went to the couch.**

**[Amy's POV]**

**I washed myself with hot water and It felt great on my skin.**

**I dried myself and decided to wear the black colour dress and headband.**

**I saw Shadow had fallen asleep on the couch; I giggled at this and slowly took off his Jet shoes and cuddled up right next to him.**

**[Sonic's POV]**

**I took longer than I expected but I made it to her front door, I rang the doorbell. No response. I knocked at the door**

"**Amy...AMY....AMY open the door" I shouted.**

**No response.**

**Fearing the worst, I bashed through the door**

**[Amy's POV]**

**I woke up from a dream and saw Sonic has bashed through the door.**

"**What the hell?!?" I shouted.**

"**Thank god you're still alive" Sonic said as he wiped his fore head and looked at the couch and saw Shadow asleep**

"**WHAT THE HELL!?!" He shouted as Shadow stood up from the couch.**

"**Who are you?"Shadow asked as he jumped in front of me.**

"**Sonic, duh" He said.**

"**Look Sonic Shadow lost his memory. Do me a favour and call everyone to meet ****here tomorrow" I said.**

"**Okay, Nice to see you alive Shadow" Sonic said as he walked out.**

"**Great the doors broken, I guess I have buy another one" I groaned.**

"**I'll fix it" Shadow volunteered as he started to nail the door to its hinges.**

"**No wa-" was I could manage to say when he interrupted me.**

"**Done" He said.**

"**I'll sleep on the couch" He said as he lied down.**

"**Fine by me" I replied as I went to my bed.**

**Later that evening....**

**I woke from a terrible nightmare to find out its only 1:26**

**I sighed knowing that if I go to sleep again I'll have the same nightmare.**

**I looked at Shadow I feel safe around. Without thinking I snuggled next to him on the couch.**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Shadow's POV]**

**The next day I woke up and found Amy right next to me. I carefully stood up trying not to awaken her and headed to the window to look outside.**

**I headed to her bathroom and washed myself in hot water, It woke me up properly. I dried myself and set up breakfast.**

**I decided to make pancakes.**

**[Amy's POV]**

**I woke up and saw Shadow cooking breakfast, I sat down on the table and picked up my knife and fork. Shadow laid the pancake on my plate and he turned the appliances off.**

"**So..why were you right next to me ?" He asked.**

"**Hmm?"**

"**Why were you on the couch sleeping right next to me?"He asked again.**

"**Welll..." I started but I never got to finish my sentence when the doorbell rang.**

"**Thank God" I thought as I opened the door.**

"**Alright what's this meeting about" Knuckles said in a hint of annoyance **

**Behind him was Rogue , Sonic, Tails, Cream, Cosmo, Espio,Vector and Charmy.**

"**Follow me" I said as I lead them to the living room to find Shadow drinking a cup of hot chocolate on a seat.**

**Everyone gasped.**

**[Shadow's POV]**

**The white bat seems familiar .**

**I stood up and walked in front of the white bat and asked**

"**You seem familiar, What's your name?" I asked.**

**Rogue has gasped and fainted and fell to the ground.**

"**Rogue!" The red echidna screamed**

"**Are you okay?" The echidna asked the bat.**

"**I'm fine but why can't he remember me?" She asked.**

"**That's what I'd like to know, You all seem familiar but I can't remember seeing you." I said **

"**Can't you remember Maria?" The orange fox asked.**

**I crunched up my eyes and concentrated.**

**I felt this terrible pain hit through me as I screamed and saw a memory.**

**I was running on what seemed to be an endless corridor that is out on space.**

**I was gripping on a blonde girl that has blue eyes and wore a light blue dress.**

**I was running as fast as I can when we heard steps behind us.**

**We turned to find armed soldiers.**

**One of them pointed a gun at her and fired.**

**I shouted "Maria"**

**I woke up to find myself surrounded by the visitors. I was lying down on the couch with a bucket. **

"**You okay?"The echidna asked.**

"**I'm fine" I replied.**

"**Just to let you know, I don't know your names" I said.**

"**My name is Knuckles" The echidna said.**

"**Rogue the Bat" The white bat said.**

"**Miles 'Tails' Prower" The fox said.**

"**Espio" The purple Chameleon said.**

"**Charmy the Bee" The Bee said.**

"**Vector the crocodile" The alligator said.**

"**Cream the rabbit" The Bunny said**

"**Cosmo" The green haired girl said.**

"**Sonic the hedgehog" The blue blur said.**


	4. Chapter 4

"**Let him get some rest guys now move" Amy said as the gang went outside.**

"**I don't need rest" I said as I stood up.**

"**Oh yes you do" She said as she pinned me to the couch.**

**She held on my wrist and pinned it to the couch and she looked down on my face.**

**I blushed as I look away, trying to prevent myself from looking at her face.**

**I struggled as I to break free from her hands but failed, I was still too sick from the memory.**

**I looked at Amy.**

**She leaned closer till were nose to nose.**

**What is this sudden increase of heartbeat? **

**Then she did something I didn't expect.**

**She pushed her lips against mine.**

**Resist I thought but in vein, I deepened the kiss.**

**I tasted her strawberry lips, I never wanted this to end.**

**She pulled up but I kept my lips on hers. We rolled over and I ended up on top of her.**

**Wait, What am I doing? **

**I pulled apart and looked at her.**

**[Amy's POV]**

**I'm sure he wanted me, I felt it from his kiss.**

**He glared at me and said "Sorry ,I don't know what came over me" As he shook his head and headed for the door.**

**I grabbed his wrist and he turned and look at me.**

"**It's okay, you can stay" I said hoping for him to stay.**

**He sighed and turned and face me.**

"**Fine I'll stay" He said.**

**...**

**I lied at my bed, thinking about the kiss.**

**He definitely wanted me, I'm sure of it.**

**Thinking about it won't help me go asleep.**

**I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.**

**...**

**The next morning I groggily got out of bed and went in to the bathroom.**

**I washed in hot water, it woke me up.**

**I went to my wardrobe and look at my dresses.**

**I wore my white T-shirt and ripped jeans and my black headband and black converse sneakers. **

**I just finished when the phone rang, I answered it.**

"**Amy residence" I said.**

"**Hey Amy, It's Tails I won 8 tickets to Paris, Wanna fill in the remaining two spots" Tails asked.**

"**Of course" I replied. **

"**Alright the flight is tomorrow, meet up with me in my lab" He said as she hung up.**

**I put it down and gone off to make breakfast.**

**[Shadow's POV]**

**I stood up and went into Amy's room to check on her. I opened the door and saw her bed untidy.**

**She's awake, definitely as I smirked.**

**I went to the kitchen to find Amy there cooking breakfast.**

"**Hey Shadow yours is already cooked, It over there" She spoke as she pointed over to the table.**

**I took a bite at the pancake and It's taste remind me of Maria's cooking**

**FLASHBACK**

**I stood there watching Maria cook this liquid material.**

"**You do realise that liquid dissolves from heat" I added.**

"**I know but this isn't liquid material and when it's heats up it turns solid so we can eat it" She pointed out.**

"**Prove it " I replied.**

"**10 Rings? " She asked.**

"**You're on" I challenged**

**She flip the liquid material over to a plate and gave it to me.**

**I poked it, it was solid material.**

"**Damn it!!" I shouted as I handed her ten rings.**

**I put the plate on the table.**

"**Aren't you gonna eat it?" She asked.**

"**You can eat it?"I asked**

"**Of course" She responded.**

**I took a small piece and chewed on it, It taste great, I quickly eat the rest.**

**I looked at her. **

"**Don't worry, I'll make more" She assured me.**

**END FLASHBACK**

"**Hey Shadow, Tails won 8 tickets to Paris, They still have 2 vacant tickets." She said.**

"**Cool" I replied.**

**I stared at her and saw that she was edging to say something.**

"**You want to say something?" I asked.**

"**Uhmm...well, Tails is wondering if you want to come...if you want" Amy shyly said.**

**I looked at her and considered a smile.**

"**Alright, tell him I'm going" I replied. **

"**That's great" She said happily.**

"**We better pack, the flights tomorrow" She said as she went to her room.**

**The rest of the day passed by quiet quickly and before we know it, It's time to go to Paris. We started to walk to Tails Workshop, which is very far away, as we were walking, she linked her hand with mine because she think I might run off.**

**We arrived there to find the gang staring at us.**

"**Is that what I think that is?" Knuckles pointed to Amy's arm linked with mine. **

**We quickly unlink our hands, and look around trying to pretend nothing ****happened.**

"**Alright guys, we better get to the airport or will miss it" Tails said as he got on to his car.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sonic sat on the front passenger seat with Sally on his lap and Tails on the steering wheel.**

**Cream on the back seat with Knuckles and Rogue.**

**We looked around for seats but there was no more seats.**

"**I guess you have to be in the back but make sure you two are lying down or I lose my license" Tails said.**

"**No way, I'll just run Amy there" I said.**

"**No will get separated and you two might get lost" Cream said.**

"**I'll take my chances" I replied.**

"**I won't" Amy said as she dragged me to the trunk.**

**I opened it and the space can only fit on of us.**

"**Advice there Shadow, You go in and Amy goes on top of you" Sonic Suggested.**

"**Will do that" Amy said as I got in and Amy went on top of me.**

"**Alright, you two make love there while we drive us there to the airport" Tails joked.**

**I raised my hand threateningly and Tails closed it without another word.**

**[Normal POV] **

"**You don't think there really gonna make out on the trunk" Rogue pointed out.**

"**They were In love three years ago, So it's possible" Tails said as he drove down the street and into the highway.**

"**Wouldn't we hear a loud banging then" Knuckles spoke.**

**[Shadow's POV]**

**The trunk was trashed with cans and gears; I shifted to face the ground and planned to poke a hole through the bottom of the car. Amy went right next to me. We were struggling to breathe. I felt around for something sharp and pointed to poke a hole for us to breathe in. I grasp on something and pulled in front for me to see, it was a screwdriver. "Perfect" I thought. I realised that this carpet had been reinforced with thin steel to prevent anyone from opening it without the key.**

"**Damn!!" I shouted.**

**I started to punch the carpet trying to break the metal but it caused it to bang up and down with a loud noise. Amy fainted with a moan.**

**[ Sonic's POV]**

**A few second before...**

"**You know I got plans for what we should do" Tails spoke.**

"**Oh yeah, let's hear it" I said.**

**Before Tails could respond we heard a series Of BANGS from the trunk.**

**All heads turned to the trunk and saw that it was bobbing up and down.**

**We heard a low moan and we all thought of one theory.**

"**There doing it...on a trunk" Rogue spoke quiet stunned.**

"**Oh my gosh...He's FRIKIN SICK" Tails said as he barfed on his bag.**

"**I wonder if they're going to do it on the plane in the bathroom" Knuckles said.**

**Rogue quickly covered Cream's ear hoping to prevent her to hear this.**

**[Shadow's POV]**

**Finally I managed to break through the metal and poke a large hole for us to ****breath in. Amy woke up and accidently hit me at my privates.**

"**FUCK" I shouted as I clutched it.**

**The car stopped and the trunk opened revealing Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Sally, Cream and Rogue looking down at us. **

"**Your freaking Sick Shadow, I mean having Sex with Amy on my trunk, You could at least waited till you two are on your private room" Tails said in a disgust face.**

"**WE DIDN'T HAVE SEX" I shot back at him.**

"**Of Course you did, we heard you" Knuckles pointed.**

**That got me thinking, I remember punching the metal the forced it to bob up and down and Amy's moan, she moaned when she fainted.**

**They must have heard the banging of my fist against the metal.**

"**See even your privates tell the truth" He added pointing to my hands that are holding my Balls.**

"**WE DIDN'T HAVE SEX!!" I shouted.**

"**Come on the flight to Paris is boarding now" Tails said as He sped off to the terminal.**

**The airplane corridor is filled with chattering, You can barely hear your voice through the noise. Worst of all People from the flight glared at me like I was a menace to the public world. The only people that were respected was the rest of the gang except me. The flight crew didn't even ask me if I wanted anything, they just glared at me like they want something bad to happen to me. Making matters worse Sonic Still talked about the scandal of me and Amy In the trunk, Topping that everyone laughed about it and some even suggested sexual harassment. **

**The plane finally landed and I stomped off the airplane, Mad as hell. I knew I had to stick close but I needed time to myself to prevent anyone from getting injured. I ran as Fast as I can to the old ruins, I was going to knock old building over. I felt like destroying something beautiful.**

**[Amy's POV] **

**A few minutes before...**

**I could tell Shadow was getting angry, his fist tell the truth, he crunch them up when he's angry, The plane finally landed and Shadow stomped off, knowing he had to burn off that anger to prevent anyone dying. I was going to chase after him but Rogue hold me back.**

"**I need to help him" I spoke.**

"**I know him longer than you expected and he needs to cool off so he's probably going to destroy old building" Rogue replied.**

"**Any way he knows where the hotel is so after he burn off some anger, he'll go back to the hotel" Rogue added.**

**We started to walk to hotel quietly. Sonic seems happy that they are finally in Paris. I tried picturing Shadow angry but I can't he's never mad near me or with me. I looked up at the Sky wondering where he is.**


	6. Chapter 6

**[Shadow's POV]**

**I had destroyed five old buildings and yet I haven't cooled off.**

**My fists is bleeding from all the punching the building down. I had to head home because I got tired from punching the buildings down and it was turning night. I sped off to the hotel as fast as I can, I was amazed how my legs moved through the punishment I had earlier. I opened the door and walked upstairs to mine room shared with Amy's. I knocked at the door and it quickly opened to reveal a very worried Amy.**

"**Shadow" She said as she dragged me by my wrist into the room.**

**I sat down on a chair while Amy went to get the first aid kit. I found my stuff on the bed nearly unpacked. Amy must have done it for me. She finally returned carrying the first aid kit.**

"**Take off your gloves" She spoke as she took out the roll of cotton.**

"**What?" I asked, not quiet understanding her sentence.**

"**Take off your gloves" She said again as she pulled off my gloves to reveal bruised hands.**

"**Oh my god Shadow, how many building did you knock down?" She asked as she carefully wrap the cotton around my hands.**

"**Five" I responded.**

"**FIVE?!?" She shouted. **

"**Yes five" I spoke again.**

"**Calm down Amy, I've been injured more" I said, trying to calm her down.**

**She closed her eyes and sighed heavily. She opened her eyes again and said**

"**This all I could do but we need to get your hand treated" **

"**I don't need treatment" I spoke.**

"**Yes you do" She spoke as she started to drag me to Knuckles and Rogues room. **

**She knocked and the door quickly opened.**

"**What do you want?"Knuckles spoke.**

"**Shadow's hand are badly injured, We need you to heal it" Amy replied as she walked into the room and sat me on a chair.**

**Knuckles started to heal my hands, not caring to look down to see the damage done to my fists. He finally finished and he got us out of the room.**

**Amy tugged me to Sonics and Sally's room, she opened the door and saw Sonic, Tails, Sally and Cream sitting in a circle, talking about some stuff.**

**I sat down on the circle with Amy. **

"**Shadow, What happened to your hand?" Tails spoke as he pointed to my bandaged hand.**

"**I knock down five old buildings with my fists" I replied.**

"**Any way we are playing truth, This game we go around the circle asking questions to anybody about anything" Sonic said.**

"**I'll start off, Okay Amy, Did you and Shadow make out in Tails car trunk?" He asked.**

"**No" She replied.**

"**Okay my turn, Sonic did you like Amy?" Tails asked.**

"**No" Sonic replied.**

**It was Amy's turn, everyone's ears prickled.**

"**Shadow, Do you love me?" She asked.**

"**Well I care for you so maybe that's a yes" I responded.**

**Everyone's eyes went round.**

"**Okay my turn, Amy who was your first kiss?" Sally said quickly.**

**Amy blushed and stared at me.**

"**OH MY GOSH, no you didn't..... So your telling us that your first kiss was with Shadow?" Sally spoke quiet stunned.**

**FLASHBACK**

"**I don't need rest" I said as I stood up.**

"**Oh yes you do" She said as she pinned me to the couch.**

**She held on my wrist and pinned it to the couch and she looked down on my face.**

**I blushed as I look away, trying to prevent myself from looking at her face.**

**I struggled as I tried to break free from her hands but failed, I was still too sick from the memory.**

**I looked at Amy.**

**She leaned closer till were nose to nose.**

**What is this sudden increase of heartbeat? **

**Then she did something I didn't expect.**

**She pushed her lips against mine.**

**Resist I thought but in vein, I deepened the kiss.**

**I tasted her strawberry lips, I never wanted this to end.**

**She pulled up but I kept my lips on hers. We rolled over and I ended up on top of her.**

**Wait, What am I doing? **

**I pulled apart and looked at her.**

**END FLASHBACK**

**I could remember that clearly even though I don't want to remember it.**

"**My turn, Okay Sonic Did you and Sally kissed?" I asked, wanting to tease him.**

"**We-WE- ki-iki- kissed- on –once." He stuttered.**

"**We're not playing this game anymore!" Sally shouted as she pushed out of there room. **

**We sighed and head back to our own rooms and we went asleep.**

**...**

**Next morning we got out of bed and headed to the Dining room.**

**Everyone eat more than they could bite.**

"**Everyone have a good night sleep?" Sonic asked.**

"**I'm sure Knuckles and Rogue did" I said.**

"**Your plain sick Shadow, at least I don't fantasies about someone" Knuckles shot back.**

"**You fantasies about me?" Amy asked as every head turned to us.**

**Just as I was about to answer, Tails said what we should do today.**

**He planned for all the couples to spread out and discover things and at midnight we meet up on the Eiffel Tower to see the fireworks.**

"**Perfect" I though. Me and Amy started walking around the city, we found some fancy restaurants and clown acts. We enjoyed it and before we know it, It was time to head over to Eiffel Tower. I took out my Chaos emerald and carried Amy bridal-style and said "Chaos Control".**

**[Sonic's POV]**

"**What's taking them so long?" I asked with my hands around Sally.**

"**Maybe returned to the hotel to...you know" Tails said with his hands linked with Cream.**

"**That's just sick, Tails don't say that again" Knuckles said with his arm linked with Rogue.**

"**Hey guys" a voice called out from behind them, we turned and we got the shock of our life.**

**We saw Shadow carrying Amy bridal-style.**

"**What?" They said in unison. **

"**Nothing" We quickly said.**

**They shrug and walked off.**

"**I hear wedding bells" Tails said.**

"**Come on let's see what they're doing" I said as I went to the corner where they gone off to.**

**We peeked to find them kissing each other.**


	7. Chapter 7

**[Shadow's POV] **

**I was kissing her full on the lip and I deepened the kiss, I could feel our emotions exploding everywhere. My desire was her. I could never been as happy than this when I was with Maria. I could feel her emotions too from the kiss, it seems that we share our equal times of happiness and sadness.**

**I pulled apart and looked at her. I've been waiting for this moment to do it.**

**I knelt down and I took out a ring.**

"**Will you marry me?" I asked.**

**Her eyes widen, I tensed a little.**

"**Yes" she replied as we held each other in a tight embrace.**

**I quickly heard clapping. We turned and look to find the rest of the gang clapping hard. I smiled for the first time ever since Maria's death.**

**The following days we were ambushed by reporters asking about are marriage, the time and date. Of course when we return to me and Amy's room, it's only natural they think were having sex(Which we weren't). I flicked it on the News.**

"**Welcome to News 9, Today, We got a hot story for you.**

**On the 14 Of July, someone got engaged, Who do you think this is?, well we spotted them on the Eiffel Tower kissing" They zoomed in on us kissing each other.**

"**Okay, it's Shadow and Amy, Shadow has proposed to her and she accepted it. They made it to the top ten hottest couple and came 1****st****. They topped Sonic and Sally and the rest" the host continued. **

**I quickly flicked it off and started to carry Amy bridal style, out the door and into the outside world. We saw people running at us carrying posters. I quickly signed all of them and continued on my way. We could still see a few fans gathering, They started to chase after us. I had a tight schedule and I had to meet up with the others at the restaurant. I broke into a sprint and started to run to the restaurant directly after we had a flight to catch. I stop in front of the restaurant and we ate quickly and sped off to the airport. I climbed aboard the plane and sat down with Amy by my side.**

**[Eggman's POV]**

"**Potential targets locked on" His laser beam buzzed.**

"**Perfect as soon as the plane is in the direct path fire at it" Eggman commanded.**

"**You will pay for what you did Shadow" Eggman said again. **

**[Shadow's POV] **

**We've been ambushed by interviewers and I had no option but answer them.**

"**When is the marriage?" the reporter asked.**

"**Not answering it" We said. **

**Then suddenly the airplane shook and it started to fall. **

**I jumped out and used my Jet shoes and immediately went in front of the air plane. I grab hold of it but due to the speed I was tackled by the air plane. I went under the plane and lifted the airplane from below, It was heavy, I needed to land it before I lose my strength, The nearest bit of land was Paris, I knew my strength alone would be enough so I took off my inhibitor rings and red light engulfed and all of my black fur turned pure red. I lifted the air plane and flew ****over to Paris as fast as I can. The power I contained started to cause pain in my body, I bit more I thought to myself. I landed slowly and put the airplane down carefully, the last bit of my strength faded away and I blacked out.**

**[Amy's POV]**

**I ran outside to find Shadow lying on the ground I took out my cell phone and called an ambulance. I grasp on his hand and I knew the ambulance will take long to get here, I sobbed at his chest hard, I didn't want to lose him again, I never wanted to end like this. I had to do something. I ran back in the air plane and grabbed Chaos emerald and ran back. I put it right next to him, nothing happened. I sobbed at his chest again, there was nothing I could do. I heard an enormous crash. I turned and look to find Eggmans newest creation, Sonic ran to him and said**

"**You're not getting that emerald on my watch"**

"**Whoever said I was after the Chaos emerald"He replied as a robotic arm popped out and grabbed Shadow and retracted back inside the machine.**

"**Shadow...NOO!!" I shouted as Eggmans creation flew off.**

"**We have to help him" I said.**

"**Okay I'll chase after it while you guys use airplane and follow me" Sonic said preparing to run. We climbed on board another air craft and started it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**[Shadow' POV]**

**Where am I?**

**I stood up to find myself around machinery. I looked around when something pulled me back fast. I slid in a tube and it sealed. I started to punch it but it wouldn't work. The tube began to fill with this green liquid, the tube was filled completely and I blacked out.**

**[Amy's POV]**

**We finally caught up with Eggman, he turned and face us. **

"**You shall pay for all the times you foiled my plans, your pay will be Shadow's death" He said as the machine formed in to a robot.**

"**Meet my newest robot, I call it Egg morphed" Eggman shouted.**

**The robot fired but missed us. A blue blur sped up and whacked the robot on the side then fired back at the arm. It was flicked away by Egg morph. It landed on the plane. **

"**Sonic here" I said as I gave him my Piko Piko Hammer. **

**He catch it and home attack to the robot and whacked it directly at the energy source. Eggman detached his shuttle to the robot and fired a capsule at Paris. In the tube, I saw a shape of hedgehog.**

"**Try rescuing your friend before the capsule self destruct in the middle of the city" Eggman shouted as he flew off to his base.**

**We flew over next to it, see if we can get Shadow out. Tails corrupted the files and the tube open and Shadow jumped on the plane. I stared at him at awe, if he was doing this to keep a promise to a friend, he would fulfil it. **

"**Tails I've got an Idea" Shadow said as he smirked.**

**...**

**[Sonic's POV]**

**I hid behind a wall with Tails, Amy, Sally , Rogue and Cream.**

**I stared at Knuckles, standing where the missile was going to land.**

**Shadow's Idea was crazy but it was the only chance they got.**

**The missile flew fast to Knuckles location, He punched it up, making the missile fly towards the sky. The airplane that Shadow's in was in collision course, heading towards the missile. The two collided and the result of the crash a huge explosion followed afterwards.**

**We began to get worried about if he lived or not. Something black fell from the sky and is falling near us. It crashed and smoke flew everywhere. We stared in the direction of the black Item. The smoke cleared to reveal Shadow half kneeling looking at us. **

"**We still have work to do, We have to bring down Eggman for the last time" He said as he stood up.**

**[Amy's POV]**

"**Eggmans base is on the island over there" He pointed to the south.**

**He jumped on a motorcycle, Sonic did the same on another bike.**

**I hopped on Shadow's motorcycle and cling on hard.**

"**You can't come" He said.**

"**I'm going with you"**

"**It's too dangerous"**

"**I can take care of myself"**

"**You nearly got killed by Mephiles three years ago, Shadow's right you can't come" Sonic pointed out.**

"**Then promise me you'll come home alive" I said**

"**I promise" He said as I jumped off the motorcycle.**

**He gunned the engine and rode off to the south.**

"**I'll aware GUN about the situation" Rogue said.**

**[Shadow's POV]**

**I rode fast, I have to get to the Island before sun down or we're toast. I reached the beach and I got off my motorcycle. **

**I activated my Jet-shoes and started to hover above the ground, Sonic ran there. I flew right next to him. We started to flew/run there. We finally reach the island. I found a big rock on the shore. I threw a rock at it and it sounded hollow. I broke through it to find an entrance right in it. I ran in and found his briefing area. There were so many Eggbots in the area that is seemed impossible to get through them without getting seen. We needed to slip through and arrest him without him noticing. That would be impossible in these conditions, guess we have to go with brute force then. I ran in and eliminated the Eggbots. The alarm went off and the Eggbots cornered us. **

"**How do you suppose we get out of this one?" Sonic whispered.**

"**Like this" I said as I took off my inhibitor ring and a red light engulfed me and my fur turned pure red. **


	9. Chapter 9

"**Just keep up" I whispered to him. I ran head on to the enemies but thanks to my form I've got a energy source that's covered me. We ran to the control room and found the Machinery. Eggman sat on top of his creation The Egg breaker. It was a titanium alloy steel with a spike ball on its hand and a laser beam on the other.**

"**You worthless hedgehogs, you don't see the real world, your promises is weak in reality" Eggman shouted as he fired homing missiles at us. I dodge out of the way and said "CHAOS SPEAR" **

**Bright yellow spears fired at him but it evaporated before it reached him.**

"**fools, I have Chaos energy machine that sucks it in and used it against you" He shouted.**

**We tried many attacks but all of them failed either there too weak or its filled with chaos energy**

**I thought of one solution. I took off my inhibitor rings and a red light engulfed me and my fur turned pure red. **

"**Your form can't beat me Shadow" Eggman shouted as he directed it to me.**

**I felt weak and I lost all my rings, I half knelt, this was killing me, my body is made from chaos energy. Everything began to get blurry.**

**I saw Sonic whack Eggmans energy sucking machine and he tore it off and destroyed it.**

**I regained my focus and landed a punch on the doctors face. He fell out of the Egg breaker and he landed in front of us. **

"**You're going to jail for destroying government property, endangering millions of life, operating a missile without a permission and resisting arrest"I said as I cuffed him. **

**...**

**We head out to the beach where a GUN helio was waiting for us. We threw him in and climbed onboard.**

"**Good work Shadow, we will reward you once we have landed on Paris" The commander said.**

"**Thank you commander" I replied.**

**...**

**[Amy's POV].**

**I sat there at the beach worried that Shadow might not come home. I looked up to see a Gun helio. It landed near me, The door opened to reveal Sonic coming out with a few soldiers and Shadow finally came out and smiled at me.**

**I ran to him and hugged him, I looked at his face, it looked tired, probably from taking out Eggman.**

**... **

**[Shadow's POV]**

**A few months after...**

**Me and Amy have officially become boyfriend and girlfriends. It's been great, a few minor accidents throughout the month but is going well. We cancelled the wedding because Amy and I want to take slow. There a couple things that change. **

**Sonic has married Sally.**

**Knuckles has broke up with Rogue.**

**Tails is in a love triangle with Cream and Cosmo.**

**THE END**

**Story writer: Sky Summers.**

**Editor: Sky summers.**

**Author comments**

**Thinking of doing a sequel to this but I need a flash of inspiration.**

**A little too soft on this one, don't worry, more action on the way.**

**Sequel title: Golden possession**

**Cast of commentaries**

**Sonic: DANM IT!!**

**Shadow: You got pwned**

**Amy: He is so right.**

**Sonic: Oh yeah well at least I didn't kiss someone**

**Shadow: Hey we had to do it.**

**Sonic: For real to make it convincing.**

**Tails: Hey you did kiss someone one the lips, it was Sally.**

**Sonic: TAILS, SHUT UP ON TIMES WHEN I HAVE TO OWN SHADOW!!**

**Shadow: AS IF YOU CAN OWN ME.**

**Knuckles: HAHA..Thanks for giving me more screen time author.**

**Rogue: You guys did it on the trunk right?**

**Shadow and Amy: NO!!**

**Rogue: Just saying, it might be true you know**

**Amy: 'Slaps Rogue'**

**Rogue: 'Slaps Amy'**

**Rogue and Amy: 'Slaps each other'**

**Shadow: 'Pulls Amy away'**

**Amy : 'Looked up to Shadow'**

**Shadow and Amy: 'Kissed'**

**Author: Alright till next time. **


	10. Author note

Dear Readers

The sequel to this is Golden possession. This story is introducing another character even rivalling Shadow. What will happen on the next instalment of the series. Please read and comment. I'd like to see my story stats get big hits. Here is the preview on the next instalment...


	11. Sneak Preview at Next story

**[Shadow's POV]**

**I looked to my right to find everyone staring at us. Sonic quickly picked out a name and we left to our rooms. I walked to my room and opened the door. I placed my new necklace on my side table. I drifted off to sleep.**

**[Normal POV]**

**The necklace glowed gold and a figure came out. **

**It was a black hedgehog with gold stripe on its quills, arms and feet.**

**It has gold eyes, gold jet shoes and gold ring. On its hand there was a symbol that glowed gold. The shape was a circle.**

**[Shadow's POV]**

**I heard some shuffling behind me and I threw a punch at the direction of the source. **

"**How dare you punch the ultimate life-form" A hedgehog said.**

**He was a black hedgehog with gold stripe on its quills, arms and feet.**

**He has gold eyes, gold jet shoes and gold ring. On his hand there was a symbol that glowed gold. The shape was a circle.**

**I chuckled and looked at him.**

"**I think you've been mistaken, I'm the ultimate life-form" I replied.**

"**Will see about that" He said as sped towards me.**

**He was faster than I though and he landed a punch on my cheek.**

**I recovered and punched him at the left side of his waist and followed up with a punch to his right waist and uppercut him.**

**I teleported to the air and was about to follow up with a kick but he disappeared. I turned fast enough to see a fist hitting me in the face hard. I fell to the ground and I looked up at him. His moves seem so familiar.**

"**What's your name?" I asked.**

"**Sky the hedgehog" He replied.**

**That name seem so familiar.**

"**Have we met before?" I asked as I stood up.**

"**No" He replied as he kicked me hard at the stomach. I blasted backwards and burst through walls. I hit a metal hard and my vision started to get blurry. I struggled to stand but in vein I fell to the ground. I blacked out.**

**[Sky's POV]**

**I was nearly done, All I had to do was kill him and the world is saved.**

**I ran to his location and found a blue hedgehog standing in front of Shadow and another hedgehog cradling Shadow's head in her lap.**

"**Who are you?" He asked furiously.**

"**Sky the hedgehog" I responded.**

**Please be on the look out on it. I'd like to see my comments rocket to the space. **

**Sky Of darkness.**


	12. Rewrite Notice

Zack: So uh, hey guys. I know I haven't updated recently or haven't updated for nearly a couple of months or so but I was looking through all the old chapters of my several fics I posted up and I kinda felt like I wanted to redo them so, much to your utter displeasure, I'm completely rewriting '_Through A Demon's Eyes' _and the ShadAmy Trilogy (_Shadow Of A Rose, Amy's Black Rose, Golden Possession_) along with some other side projects (_Remembrance and Assassins' Creed Lost Legacy_).

I'm so sorry to inform you, my readers of this but I felt I could somewhat, improve the contexts from Sky's stories and I know many of you will disapprove but the plot will remain as it is with some slight modifications on my part.

I'll start posting the rewritten versions up next year, I have exams coming up and some packing coz I'm flying in and out of Philippines to visit some old friends from my dad's work.

Thank you for reading and reviewing, I'll try to improve and update the chapters ASAP when I get back next year.

S.O.S  
(Signing Out Suckers)  
Zackary Summers.


End file.
